Opposite
by Sorablood
Summary: Mojo makes a clone of Ace by accident originally mojo was going to disassemble Arces till mojo realizes how strong he really is AcexButtercup, BlossomxAku, BubblesxSnake, OC xBrute.
1. Awaken

Story by Sorablood I do not own The Powerpuff Girls

It was a dark depressing day in Townsville Mojo jojo was destroying the town with his newest robot. The Powerpuff Girls quickly sprigged into action knocking down the giant robot with the mutated monkey in it to the ground.

"Give up Mojo jojo there is no escape." The leader of the Powerpuff Girls said as they where ready for anything Mojo might try; but before they knew it Mojo had press the eject button sending him flying in the air all the way back to his laboratory.

"Should we go after him?" Bubbles asked.

"Nah let him be we will probably see him again in a few hours." Blossom said back as she headed for home.

"Yeah he is probably thinking of another way to try and destroy us as if that day will ever come." Buttercup said fallowing Blossom back home with bubbles hot on her trailer.

"Curses those Powerpuff Girls how do they always defeat the great Mojo jojo without putting up much of a fight if they where fighting themselves they would have to use all of there energy." Mojo said pacing back and forth. "I've got I as the great Mojo jojo will create clones of the Powerpuff Girls not like the Rowdyruff Boys who never come home or do what I say or those Powerpunk Girls who don't listen to anyone and where created by Professor Plutonium but girls who will be obedient and wont leaf me. I must get started right away."

_**Hours later**_

"I Mojo jojo have finally have done it I have created a machine that can make clones out of anyone with just a bit of DNA. Now how am I Mojo jojo going to get DNA from those dreaded Powerpuff girls?" Mojo said to himself. "I have got it I'll just sneak in to their house and steal some of their DNA from their brushes or something." As he headed for the girls house. Mojo was right outside the Powerpuff Girls house looking threw a window to see what was going on.

"Bubbles are you ready yet? I am about ready to start the movie." Buttercup asked. She was sitting on the couch with her boyfriend Ace.

"Yeah I am ready." Bubbles said as she walked into the room with a bowl of popcorn and sat next to her boyfriend Snake or as she called him Sanford.

"Don't start it without me!" Blossom said still in the kitchen.

"Well hurry up then!" Buttercup shouted.

"Okay, okay I m here start it." Blossom said rushing in to sit on the ground with her boyfriend Aku.

"Who wants popcorn?" Bubbles said out loud to everyone.

"The great Aku wants popcorn." Aku said as he took a hand full of popcorn and begin to eat it."

"Do ya have to over complicate everything?" Ace said to Aku.

"This is just how the great Aku talks. And don't get me started on your heavy New York accent." Aku replied to Ace as he gave him a smirk.

"Ohhh he'ssssss gotsssss you there bosssssss." Snake said to Ace.

"Oh shut up Snake." Ace said as he glared at him.

"Would you guys just stop fighting and watch the movie." Bubbles pleaded.

"Fine" Ace said as he leaned back and put his arm around Buttercup.

"Ugggg teenage girls and their boyfriends." Mojo said to himself as he used his jet pack and flew up to the girl's room and climb threw the widow. He was looking around to try and find where there would be some of their DNA. Mojo looked at Buttercup's pillow and found a piece of her hair and put it in a bag; but before he could look at Blossom and Bubbles pillows someone was coming up stares.

"Crap" Mojo said to himself as he grabbed his jet pack and flew out the widow.

"That's weird I thought I heard someone up here.' The vampire male said as Buttercup fallowed him up to her and her sister's room.

"You probably got better hearing than I do or your just hearing things." Buttercup said to her boyfriend.

"Yeah probably I mean who would sneak into the Powerpuff Girls house when they are here with their boyfriends." Ace said as he kissed Buttercup on the forehead and headed down stares.

"Or maybe he got out." Buttercup said as she headed down stares.

"Well its only one of the girls hair but I Mojo jojo can get the other two's hair later lets see if this one works." Mojo said as he landed in his laboratory and walked over to the machine and put in the hair and pressed the button. A bunch of lights and noise went off and then the doors opened to the machine covering the room with fog and when Mojo could finally see who it was he was astonished by the results it wasn't a teenage girl it was a man in his mid 20's. The man fell to the floor and was on his hands and knees as his black hair coved his face, as he seemed he was trying to catch his breath. He had green skin and a very muscular body all he was wearing was his white boxers. As Mojo was looking at the strange green man he notice a tattoo that covered almost all the man's back that said DEAMON from HELL. The man looked up at Mojo and Mojo saw his pure red eyes full of hate; he also had a lip piercing and sharp blood sucking fangs that could easily rip threw human flesh.

The first words the green skinned man said where "Master I awaken to serve you at all cost." He put his left hand to his chest and kneeled down on one knee.

"Uhhhh hello I am Mojo jojo and I-I wait a minute your not one of the girls opposite you look more like, like….." Mojo said as he tried to find what he was trying to say.

"Ace?" The man said as he stood up.

"Yes but how I Mojo jojo took it off of Buttercups pillow what was his hair doing… there oh GOD." Mojo said as he got an un-wanted picture in his head.

"If I may ask a question master what is my name?" The man said.

"Uhhhhh something related to Ace ummmm like uhhh Arces or something Mojo." Mojo quickly thought of as he checked Arces's biology.

"Arces. Do I have a goal in life Master?" Arces asked.

"Uhhhhh actually you do." Mojo said as a smirk grew on his face. "You have to bring down the Powerpuff girls and anyone who gets in your way; but Arces first go put some clothes on." A few minutes later Arces came back fully clothed he was wearing a black tank top, leather jacket with the sleeves cut off, red lather straps with spikes that crossed and going down his arms and legs, blue jeans, black boots, and a white and black checkered hat.

"Alright Arces these are the Powerpuff Girls. The red one is the leader her name is Blossom the blue one is the soft one her name is Bubbles and the green one is the one you need to fear the most she is know as the strong one her name is Buttercup. Understand Mojo?" Mojo jojo said and then looked at Arces waiting for a response.

"Yes! So if I bring the green one down first she wont get scary for when I bring down her sisters next I will target the red one seeing as she would know what to do when I bring the blue one down and by calculating that if I bring down each one with in five seconds so it wont give them time to think on a counter attack so basically the goal is to not stop exerting energy. Corrected master?" Arces asked Mojo.

"Uhhhhhhhhh yes!" Mojo replied in shocked of how smart Arces was. "Any way you know hat to do."

"Yes master" Arces said.

"Well you are going to need a weapon and…." Mojo started then notice Arces jumped out the widow to ground and was super fast. "Oh no he doesn't have a weapon from the great Mojo jojo oh well it not like he will last long any ways Mojo."


	2. Just the Beginning

Arces was running down the streets of Townsville with his super speed. All of a sudden he stopped there was a glass building which he stopped to look at. He looked closer to realize he didn't have a reflection when all the people behind him had one. He could see all the people walk by him, as they didn't seem to realize that he didn't have a reflection. He noticed a group of teenage girls were looking at him and they seemed to have a crush on him. He turned around to look at them and then started running again. Eventually, he started slowing down and the running became walking as he was thinking.

"If I cause some destruction, the Powerpuff Girls would come to me; but that would mean they are ready to fight. So, I should take them by surprise if I want a head start" Arces thought to himself.

BOOM

"What the…!" Arces said out loud as a giant monster was tearing the city apart. It was eating buildings and causing commotion everywhere. "What the hell is that thing?"

Then the Powerpuff Girls flew in and was swarming around the monster.

"Damn it we never get a day off!" Buttercup screamed as she kicked the monster so hard he fell backwards.

"Don't hold your breath Buttercup. We are super heroes, we will never get a day off" Blossom replied as she punched the monster with the awesome power of her mega punch.

"Take this monster" Bubbles said as she pulled a tree out of the ground and walloped the monster with it. The monster fell laying dead on the ground.

"Nice job girls." Blossom said.

"Excellent job. That monster didn't even know what him," Arces said as he crept out of the shadow of the building.

"What th…!" The three girls said when they saw Arces.

"Who are you?" Buttercup demanded. "You look just like….!"

"Ace, your observations are correct. I know I am his opposite, you can call me Arces." Arces said.

"Ummmm okay one second," Blossom said as she huddled with her sisters. "Girls do you think he is evil?"

"Probably, but I don't think he can do much harm. If he is anything like Ace, there is nothing to worry about." Buttercup replied.

"I don't know Buttercup, I have a bad feeling about him" Bubbles said.

"Bubbles I think Buttercup might be right about this, I mean, he is Ace's clone and Buttercup would know if Ace was stronger now then when we where kids." Blossom said back as they un-huddled. They looked at Arces who was playing with his lip piercing.

"Okay what are you doing here then?" Buttercup asked.

" I have a mission." Arces said back.

"A mission to do what?" Bubbles asked.

"Kill you three." Arces replied.

"Hahahahahahaha good one" Buttercup said as she laughed.

"Uhh Buttercup, I think he is serious." Bubbles said quietly as she hid behind Blossom.

"Arces? Please tell me you are joking." Blossom asked.

"I am not joking. My master wants me to destroy you." Arces replied.

"Who is your master?" Buttercup yelled.

"I have pledged not to reveal who my master is," mumbled Arces.

"Tell us now! Or your face is going to be smashed up against a wall" Buttercup screamed.

"I am a sticking with my answer" Arces replied as his eyes became a deeper red, exposing his sharp fangs.

"Then prepare for a whooping'" Buttercup said as she made her hand into a fist and plunged toward Arces. But before she knew it, Arces grabbed her punch and just held her fist for a second before throwing her back against the wall. She flew back so fast that her sisters could not believe their eyes. As they looked at their new enemy.

"Hey!" Blossom shouted as she threw a ball of pink energy at Arces, but he deflected the energy with just a flick of his wrist back at Blossom, throwing her back against the same wall with Buttercup.

"Girls!" Bubbles yelped before she used her laser eyes to attack him.

Arces pulled out his chain saw and with the reflection, the lasers bounced back at Bubbles, sending her flying back against the same wall with her sisters.

They laid against the wall in shock of their new enemy.

"This is too easy" Arces said as his mounted his chain saw on his shoulder casually and waited for their next attack.

"How did he…..? Bubbles asked in shock.

"I don't know about you girls but I am just getting started" Buttercup said while she launched herself into the air for an aerial kick aiming straight at Arces. But he dodged it with a back flip.

"You are gonna have to do better than that." Arces said as he landed back on his feet.

"I am gonna kick your ass back to wherever you came from," Buttercup said.

"Really?" Arces said.

"YES! Really!" Buttercup screamed at Arces as she ran at super speed towards him with a punch.

"Didn't you learn your lesson last time you tried to punch me." Arces said as he grabbed her fist again and pinned her up against the nearest building with his hand tight around her throat and her legs dangling as she tried to breath. "I am as strong as Ace, you can't beat me." Just then Arces got shoot with a bullet in his arm and realized his grip on Buttercup throat causing her to fall down.

"If ya are picking fights why do ya try me!" a voice said as he was still pointing his revolver at Arces.

"Well I wondered when you would show up….. Ace!" Arces said as he got up and picked the bullet out of his arm and crunched it into dust with his bare hand.

"Maybe you should stop picking on my girlfriend and pick on me instead" said Ace.

"Fine have it your way" Arces replied as he charged at Ace with his chainsaw raised ready to strike.

"So, this is really strange to be seeing my opposite" Ace said while he grabbed the blade of the chainsaw with his hands.

"Well, I knew I would see you eventually, my master warned me about you" said Arces.

"O'yaa? Who is ya master?" asked Ace as he pushed the blade aside and pointed his gun at Arces's ribcage.

"I am forbidden to reveal the identity of my creator" Arces replied as he pushed the gun away that was pointed at his ribcage.

"I have only known ya for a few seconds and ya are already pissing me off" Ace said while he deflected Arces attacks.

"I have direct orders to finish off the Powerpuff girls, you are not any my concern" Arces said as he tried to aim an attack on Buttercup who was leaning against the wall trying to catch her breath.

"Well, ya, you are gonna have to go through me" Ace said as he stepped in front of Buttercup and caught the chainsaw blade again.

"Buttercup are you OK?" Bubbles asked her sister while she rushed over to help her up.

"I've never seen power like that. I didn't even know Ace could do those things" Buttercup replied.

"It doesn't matter now, all that matters now is that we defeat Arces and stop him from doing anymore damage!" Blossom said.

"We shouldn't get involved in this, Arces is too strong for even all three of us. Only Ace can stop him" Buttercup said as she stood up.

"Yeah, you're probably right. We need to go back to the Professor's and see if he has anything that will help" Blossom replied.

"Alright" Buttercup replied to her sister. She turns toward Ace and screams "Hold him off a little longer! We'll be right back!"

"Just be quick about it! I don't know how much longer I can hold him off" Ace screamed back.

The girls headed home in hopes to find something to stop Arces.

"PROFFEEEESSSSSOR!" Bubbles screamed as they headed down to the laboratory where the Professor was looking at a computer monitor.

"Girls" the Professor said.

"Professor, Ace has a clone and they are fighting down town." Blossom explained.

"Yes I know. I can see with my cameras I have set up around Townsville to monitor villain activity" the Professor explained back.

"Professor, do you have anything that can help?" Bubbles asked.

"Unfortunately, no. I have never seen power like this before, but, I do know who Aces clone's master is. I saw him with my cameras. He was coming out of Mojo jojo's lair. So I suspect Mojo must be his creator" Professor said.

"MOJO! I should have known" Blossom said as Him stepped into the room.

"Hey have you seen that fight that is going on downtown?" Him asked.

"Yeah, and we think that Mojo is the clone's master" Buttercup said.

"I thought his name was Arces" Bubbles said.

"Him, can you help Ace defeat Arces?" the Professor asked his boyfriend.

"I should probably stay out of this. If he can beat the girls, there is no way I stand a chance. Ace is the only one that can beat Arces" said Him.

"So what do we do now? I just can't stand here and watch my boyfriend get killed by his evil clone" screamed Buttercup.

"Maybe we can go to Mojo's and make him order Arces to stop" Blossom said.

"Fine" Buttercup said reluctantly.

"Girls, be careful since Arces is a copy of Ace, and according to the DNA I took from Ace a while ago, Arces is going to be super strong and not easy to bring down. Ohh, and make sure you don't get cut and bleed. Arces will try to bite you and suck your blood because he is a vampire, just like his original" said the Professor.

"I'll come get you if things get too out of control" Him said.

"Alright! Lets go girls!" said Blossom as they headed out the door towards Mojo jojo's lair.

"MOJO! We know what you did" Bubbles said.

"You sent Arces after us and try to kill us" Buttercup yelled.

"So maybe I did, Mojo" Mojo jojo said as he smirks. "Wait a minute, how are you not dead! I gave orders to Arces to destroy the Powerpuff Girls. Since you, the Powerpuff Girls are still here" Mojo said.

"Maybe he and his original are fighting it out" Buttercup said.

"Great, that was the one person I didn't want to show up there" Mojo said.

"Well maybe you should release him into the mirror where he belongs" Blossom said.

"Nonsense, Mojo. I didn't realize Arces was this strong. He might just be the person I need to take over the world with. He obeys his master, Mojo jojo since I am Mojo jojo" Mojo said.

"Mojo, you better release him into the mirror world or I am going to knock your teeth out, again" Buttercup yelled at Mojo.

"Wait Buttercup. Mojo, what do you plan on doing with Arces, if you did manage to take over the world?" Blossom asked Mojo.

"Well he would be no further use to me and I would disassemble him" Mojo said.

"That's awful. Arces maybe evil but he still has a heart" Bubbles gasped.

"Heh. You think Arces has a heart? In order to give him no fear, I gave him no heart. Plus, I didn't have one to give him. So to make up for giving him no heart, I gave him a bigger brain. So he is strong and super smart. He can generate all possibilities of an attack before it happens in order to pick the right one. Also known as precognition" Mojo said.

"So that is how he knew when to attack and when to dodge my attacks" Buttercup said.

"Arces has no heart? Mojo how could you do that to him" Bubbles screamed.

"Well, I didn't want him to fear what was going to happen, so he could defeat you, but there is a problem with having no heart. Arces will never be able to show emotion" Mojo said.

"You are a terrible, terrible monkey. Call off this attack and order Arces to come back here. NOW!" Ordered Buttercup.

"Alright then. Mojo will call back Arces" Mojo said as he picked up his walkie-talkie and demanded Arces to retreat back to the lair" Mojo said.

Five seconds later Arces broke through the window and perched on the windowsill, holding his chainsaw as he stared at the girls waiting for an order from Mojo.

"ARCES destroy the Powerpuff girls that is an order! Mojo" Mojo jojo yelled at Arces.

"WHAT? You said you would let him go!" Buttercup screamed.

"No I said I would order him to come here, Mojo" Mojo said.

"Mojo, you liar!" Bubbles said.

"I did not lie, I repeat I did not lie. I only said I would command him to come back here" Mojo said.

"Look out!" Blossom screamed as Arces swung his chain saw at Bubbles.

"EEEEKKKKK!" Bubbles said as she fell back against the wall as Mojo's smirk grew bigger. "Blossom, Buttercup, help me!" screamed Bubbles.

"Bubbles!" Buttercup screamed. "Let go of my sister."

"Very well then, Mojo. Arces, destroy the green puff, don't forget your plan from the beginning" Mojo jojo ordered Arces.

"Yes, Master" obeyed Arces as he stopped what he was doing to attack Buttercup.

"Quick, Buttercup, you hold Arces off while I get Mojo" said Blossom.

"Arces protect your Master, Mojo" said Mojo.

"Yes, Master" Arces said as he went straight to Blossom and knocked Blossom off her feet with a swinging kick.

Just as Arces was about to finish the final blow to kill Blossom, a shadow figure started swarmed around Blossom, picking her up off the ground.

"What took you so long" Blossom asked Aku.

"Sorry the great Aku got held up" Aku replied to Blossom. "Who is this trying to hurt the red headed child?"

"This is Arces. I created him, Mojo" Mojo replied to Aku.

"He looks just like…" Aku began but was cut off by Arces.

"Yes, yes, I know I am Ace's clone" Arces said as his eyes began a deeper red as the reflection in his eyes showed his precognition was about to kick in.

"He is what all this commotion is about? If he is anything like Ace, then he will be weak, so what is the big deal, Aku" asked Aku.

"No, Aku, don't judge him like that. He is a lot stronger than he looks, even we could not defeat him" said Blossom.

"Nonsense, if he is related to Ace, he should be weak, Aku" replied Aku as he sat down Blossom and raced toward Arces for an attack.

"Wait, Aku!" screamed Blossom.

As Aku was plunging toward Arces for an attack, Arces precognition power kicked in and predicted what to do next. Arces grabbed Aku's punch and flipped him over onto the floor. Aku was surprised that Arces knew just what to do and thought to himself, the girls were right, I am in big trouble.

"How did you…." Aku asked.

"Don't judge me on my original, you haven't seen nothing yet."


	3. the mirror's relfection

Arces starts to attack Aku with his chainsaw and pierces Aku's shoulder. Aku faded into the floor, moved across the floor like a shadow and floated up next to Blossom.

"You should listen to me more often" Blossom nagged Aku.

"Well, it's not like I got hurt, it is going to take a lot more than that to hurt me, Blossom" Aku scolded.

"Don't you think I expected this from a shadow demon?" said Arces.

"He is a lot stronger than he looks, Aku" said Aku.

"Mojo, I am going to ask you once more time to release Arces to the mirror world!" Blossom yelled.

"I do not think so, Mojo. Arces is my creation and therefore I will do whatever I want with him" Mojo ranted.

"Arces has a mind of his own, let him decide what is right for him" Bubbles screeched.

"He was born to listen to me, he would not know how to live without me" said Mojo.

Arces was just standing still waiting for his next order.

"Arces you are your own person, you decide how to live your life, do you really want to spend your whole life just listening to Mojo, doing whatever he says?" Blossom asked.

"I do not require to leave my Master's side. I was constructed for one purpose, and that was to eliminate the Powerpuff girls and anyone that gets in my way" Arces said as he clenched his chainsaw tight and his hat tilted to disguise one of this eyes.

"Arces you were not built for destruction" Bubbles said.

"I have no heart, I do not have feelings for the innocent people who get in my way" Arces replied.

"Aright, I am done listening to this, Arces, destroy the Powerpuff girls" Mojo ordered Arces.

"Yes, Master" Arces said as he struck an attack on Buttercup who was the closest Powerpuff.

But then, Ace came in and punched Arces making Arces stumble backwards.

"Do I have save ya every time he comes after ya?" Ace said sarcastically as he smirked at his girlfriend.

"I wasn't ready, OK? He was going to catch me off-guard" Buttercup scolded her boyfriend defensively.

"We have no time to argue about this" Blossom said to Ace and Buttercup "retreat!" Blossom screamed as she flew out the window.

"Are you crazy sista?!" Buttercup screamed as everyone followed her out of the window.

"We don't have a choice Buttercup, we would have died if we keep fighting. Arces is too strong for all of us" explained Blossom as they fled away from Mojo's laboratory and went back to the house to talk to the Professor and Him.

"I can't believe you made us retreat, I don't fall back and especially for Mojo, we should have kept fighting" Buttercup growled at Blossom.

"We didn't have a choice Buttercup, Mojo has a new weapon now and that weapon is Arces. We wouldn't have lasted" said Blossom.

"I would have, he is my clone" said Ace.

"You were wounded badly during your last fight with him, you need to recover and besides we need a plan. I think we can get him into the mirror world somehow if we all work together" said Blossom.

When they got to their house they saw the Gangreen Gang waiting for them on their front lawn.

"Boss! Mistress!" Billy screamed running toward them.

"We're fine Billy" said Buttercup.

"Are you sssssure sssss, you're ssssss OK? Snake asked to Bubbles.

"Yeah, we're fine" Bubbles said as she clung to Snake to keep her balance.

"Did you guys have to leave?" asked Big Billy.

"Yeah, thanks to some redheaded bossy girl, who demanded we give up" Buttercup pouted.

"For the last time Buttercup! I never said we were going to give up! I just said we needed to retreat because we would not have lasted much longer. But we are going to make a plan to send Arces to the mirror world" replied Blossom.

"Whatever" mumbled Buttercup as she rolled her eyes at her sister.

"But how are we going to get Arces in the mirror world, we can't even get close enough to him" Bubbles said as she was still grasping onto Snake for balance.

The girls walked into the Professor's laboratory.

"Girls are you OK?" yelled the Professor as Him looked up.

"We are OK, Professor, we need a new plan" Buttercup said.

"Ace could you come here for a second" asked the Professor.

Ace walked over to the Professor. "Yeah" Ace said as he put his hands in his pockets and stood up straight.

"I think you are the only one who can beat Arces, but I would like you to step into the Training Room so we can figure out your strategy to defeat your clone" explained the Professor.  
>"OK" said Ace as he stepped into the Training Room.<p>

Him walked over to the girls and said "I think you girls should get some rest" said Him.

"No way am I resting now! We are just getting started! I am not going to rest until Mojo gets what he deserves" said Buttercup.

"That is just like you Buttercup! We need to get some rest if we are going to help Ace beat Arces" said Blossom.

"No way!" she yelled back at her sister as she leaned up against the wall.

"Fine, suit yourself, I am going to get some rest, com'on Bubbles" said Blossom as she and Bubbles went upstairs to get some rest.

"You really should get some rest, Aku" Aku said to Buttercup as he followed the girls upstairs.

"Shut up, Aku, I can knock you out easy, with one hand tied behind my back!" Buttercup screamed back.

"She scares me, Aku" mumbled Aku as he left the room.

"Alright, Ace if you would just step into the Testing Chamber and I will analyze your genetic structure and synchronize your genetic DNA with monsters compatible to your training style" explained the Professor.

"OK" said Ace as he stepped into the training chamber.

"Now stand still while I analyze you" the Professor said.

"So you are going to test him the way you tested us?" Buttercup asked as she walked up to her Dad.

"Yes, Buttercup, now what level would you say Ace is?" asked the Professor as he turned up the dial.

"Well considering the high level I have reached, a thirteen, I think he would be at least a sixteen" guessed Buttercup as she looked at Ace who was still just standing in the Testing Chamber with his arms crossed, waiting for something to happen.

"OK Ace, let's begin" said the Professor as he pushed the button that created the monsters at level sixteen.

Within a few minutes, Ace beat all the level 16 monsters thanks to his vampire powers.

"Whoa, I had no idea your boyfriend was that strong Buttercup. How could he get so much stronger within only a couple of years?" asked the Professor.

"One word…vampire" as she rushed into the Testing Chamber to congratulate Ace.

"What happens next?" Ace asked the Professor as he came out of the Testing Chamber with Buttercup.

"Well, now we have to wait. Mojo is probably thinking of a trap to lure the girls into" said The Professor.

Blossom and Bubbles came back downstairs from their room and Blossom asked "Professor, do you still have the mirror that goes to the mirror world?"

"Actually, Yes, I do" replied the Professor as he went to go get it.

He uncovered the mirror and gazed into the glass and saw Professor Plutonium staring right back at him with his one eye.

"What do you want Utonium?" Plutonium asked.

"We have a clone that needs to get into the mirror world. He was created by Mojo Jojo to destroy my girls and we need you to take him into the mirror world where he belongs" explained Professor Utonium.

"And why should we help you Utonium?" asked Plutonium.

"Because you owe us big time!" Buttercup screamed into the mirror and then noticed her reflection, Brute.

"For what?" Brute screamed back.

"For the time that you got lost in our world and we returned you back home where you belonged" screamed Buttercup.

"Fine, who do you want us to bring back?" asked Brute as she stepped into their world. Her high-heeled boots clanked as they touched the floor. Her short black dress was as shiny as her black hair that covered her dark green eyes. "Com'on Berserk and Brat, we need to help these Powerless Girls with a problem they can't handle" said Brute as Berserk and Brat stepped into the Powerpuff's world. Berserk's long red firey hair was put up tight with a red ribbon that could attack like tentacles under her control. Brat, the Blonde, with her long hair in pig tails looked as evil as her sisters, the Powerpunk girls.

"So what do you want us to do" Berserk asked as she looked at Blossom.

"We need you to pull Arces into the Mirror World with you three" Blossom replied to her evil clone.

"Who is Arces?" Brute asked.

"He is my clone" Ace said.

"OK, fine, we will pull him in. Where is he?" said Brute.

"He is probably at Mojo's Laboratory" Buttercup answered as Brat grabbed the Mirror to take with them.

"OK, fine, let's go girls" Berserk said.

"Just watch out Arces is really strong" Professor Utonium said.

"Whatever" Brat answered.

The Powerpunk Girls flew to Mojo's lair with the Powerpuff Girls right behind them.

The Powerpunk Girls crashed through the ceiling and confronted Mojo and demanded to take Arces to the Mirror World.

"Oh, so the Powerpuff girls were too weak to defeat me, Mojo Jojo, that they needed to call for help, from the Powerpunk Girls, Mojo" said Mojo.

"Shut up and tell us where Arces is" demanded Brute.

"Alright since you asked Mojo so nicely, Mojo say NO" said Mojo.

"I am done monkeying around with you Mojo, you are going to tell us where he is whether you like it or not, or your face will be smashed up against the wall" Brute said as she pulled Mojo up to her face by his shirt as her eyes began to glow green and had an evil smirk on her face.

"Arces! Save your Master, that's an order" screamed Mojo.

Within a few seconds Arces was in the Laboratory attacking the Powerpunk Girls and was just about to aim an attack at Brute until she turned around and their eyes met. Arces used a swinging kick to knock her off her feet, making her fall to the ground. He was looking down at her and then Mojo ordered Arces to kill Brute.

"Yes, Master" Arces raised his chain saw as high as it would go but he was shaking a little like he didn't want to hurt her. Right then Berserk intercepted with her Laser Eyes pushing Arces backwards unexpectedly.

"Quick grab him Brute and pull him into the Mirror World! Brat you got the Mirror?" Berserk asked as the Powerpuff Girls finally flew in with Ace towed behind them.

"Yes I got the Mirror sis" said Brat.

"Brute what are you waiting for, get up and drag him in while he is down" Berserk screamed at Brute who was just laying there.

"Right" Brute said as she got up and ran over to Arces to try to drag him in. But Arces jumped to his feet and Brute stumbled back.

Ace tries to shoot Arces with a bullet but Arces grabbed it and ran over to Ace to punch him, but the Mirror started to pull Arces in. Arces grabs Ace before it sucks him in completely.

"If I am going in, I am taking you with me" Arces growled as they got pulled into the Mirror.

After they got pulled in the Mirror broke into pieces and the glass shattered everywhere.

"Crap!" Buttercup screamed as she ran over to the broken mirror.


	4. soul less

The glass from the mirror was shattered everywhere and everyone paused and looked at the broken mirror.

"My creation!" Mojo screamed.

"Why the hell are you worried about Arces, he belonged there! It is Ace I am worried about" Buttercup screamed at Mojo.

"You six should never gotten in this anyway, Arces was my creation and he was going to do whatever I said, Mojo!" said Mojo.

"Oh like destroy all of the world?" Blossom replied.

"Think about it this way Mojo, Arces is a better place now" said Bubbles naively.

"You just made it sound like he was dead, bubble brain" said Buttercup.

"Well there is one up side to this, Mojo. Ace is in there too" said Mojo.

"That's not a good thing!" Buttercup yelled.

"He deserves it for leaving all us villains for a girl" said Mojo.

"Come over here and say that to my face Mojo!" Buttercup screamed as she got into a fighting stance.

"Stop it you two! We are not going to get Ace back by yelling a each other" Blossom said. "Like it or not Buttercup, we are going to have to work with Mojo to get Ace back."

"Like I would ever help you Puffs, Mojo. I am just going to go in there to get my creation back" said Mojo.

"Well it's our Mirror, so you still need us Mojo" said Buttercup.

"Fine, but when we get in there, we are pulling Arces back too" said Mojo.

"No way we are brining that destruction back here" said Buttercup.

"Buttercup, think about it. Would you rather have Ace here or not" Bubbles said.

"Fine" said Buttercup.

"Bubbles, go get Professor and Him. We need all the help we can get to put this Mirror back together" Blossom ordered. "You punks just stay here."

"Like we are able to go anywhere else. The Mirror is broken" Brat bitched.

"Whatever…" said Blossom as she walked over to the Mirror.

"Brute what is up with you, I have never seen you act like that" Berserk questioned her sister.

"I was just stunned, that's all. I didn't think he was that strong" said Brute.

"Sure…" Brat whispered under her breathe.

"Shut up Brat!" Brute screamed.

"You want to know what I think? I think she couldn't attack him because she loves him…" Brat gossiped.

"I do not!" Brute screamed back.

"Think about it Brute. Ace and Buttercup are dating. It is only natural if you and Arces were also dating, just like your originals" said Berserk.

"Shut up! I don't want anything to do with that creep" Brute slammed back.

"Why wouldn't you? He is strong…he's brave…he's hot…" said Brat.

"Then why don't you date him?" said Brute.

"I have stolen a bunch of boys from other girls, but I would never still my sister's crush" said Brat.

"I am not crushing on him!" said Brute.

"OK….." Berserk said.

"Whatever you say….." said Brat as they walked off to go check out the mirror.

"Sisters…." said Brute.

Mirror World

As Arces and Ace were falling from the Mirror and crossing between dimensions, finally they hit the Mirror World and landed in the grass.

"Where are we?" Ace asked.

"So this is the Mirror World" said Arces as he stood up.

"Ya coulda have just saved us the trouble and gone into the Mirror World instead of attacking us and dragging me in with ya" said Ace as he stood to his feet.

"I told you once, and I will tell you again. If I am going in, I am taking you with me" said Arces.

"You know, for a clone, you are really annoying" Ace mumbled.

"Oh Please you are not so great yourself" Arces commented back.

"Whatever, I am gonna get outa here" Ace said as he walked off.

"Good luck with that. When we stumbled in, the Mirror broke behind us" Arces mumbled.

"Well….. who else would have a parallel universe mirror?" asked Ace.

"Who is the opposite of your girlfriend's father?" Arces asked Ace.

"Professor Plutonium" answered Ace.

"Well, that's who we need to find then" said Arces.

"We? No, no, no, no…there is no we! Ya stayin' here! I am getting out" yelled Ace.

"You are going to need my help, you are not smart enough to figure your way back" said Arces.

"Are ya callin' me dumb?" asked Ace.

"Well you are certainly not bright" mumbled Arces again.

"I can get back on my own, thank ya. I don't need ya" said Ace.

"We will see about that" answered Arces.

The two of them started to walk towards Professor Plutonium's Laboratory to find a way back home.

Back at home…..

"Alright, here we are" said the Professor as he and Him walked in.

"The Mirror shattered everywhere and Ace and Arces are both trapped in the Mirror world" Buttercup explained.

"Hmmmmm….with a mirror this fragile, it is going to be quite difficult to repair" said the Professor.

"Well, we have to try something, we can't just leave Ace there" said Buttercup.

"And Arces, Mojo" Mojo joined in.

"What?" said Him. "Why would we bring back Arces, he has been nothing but destruction."

"And that's why Brute has a crush on Arces…" Brat joined in.

"SHUT UP you tramp!" screamed Brute.

"To think someone has a crush on my creation" Mojo said to himself.

"I don't have a crush on him" Brute screamed.

"You are acting just like Buttercup when we figured out she liked Ace" Bubbles said.

"Why do you have to bring up old stuff?" said Buttercup.

"Everyone stop it! This is the least of our problems now" said the Professor. "We have to figure out how to bring Ace and maybe Arces back."

"Heehee" giggled him.

"Would you leave your gay nonsense out of this!" Buttercup said.

"Buttercup!" Professor scolded.

"FOCUS!" Blossom said as she was kneeling by the mirror trying to figure out how to put the pieces together.

"Since we are crossing between dimensions we can put it back together like a regular mirror, but in order for it to work, something has to trigger it. Since it broke on this side, the other side has to activate it for it to work" explained the Professor.

"Can't Him do something like that?" Bubbles said.

"Well he can cross between dimensions without a mirror" Blossom said.

"No, we could be risking his life if he did that because if he triggers the mirror he could be cutting off a part of his soul to make it work" explained Professor.

"Well we gotta try something" Him said as he walked over to the mirror.

"Him! That is too dangerous! You don't know what will happen to you!" Professor said.

"We can't just leave them in there. It's a cold dark place, I have been there before" Him replied.

"Hello! That is our home you are talking about" Brat screamed.

"You are arguing with the Devil, I would not go any further if I were you" Him said back to the blonde as his began to boil green.

"I don't know how much longer you will be so powerful since you might be cutting out part of your soul" mumbled Brat.

"Bitch" Him mumbled under his breathe.

"I am the queen of bitches" Brat said proudly.

"Would you stop it! Professor, how do we get the mirror to activate with Him's power?" asked Blossom.

"No! We are not using him!" said the Professor.

"We don't have a choice" Him said back as he walked up to the mirror and put one claw hand on the mirror. His eyes began to glow green again and the mirror began to glow as it was pulling itself back together. At that moment, Him was in two dimensions at the same time. Eventually the mirror stopped glowing and Him was standing still as a statue, but he looked different. He fell to his knees and fell to the floor, his claws were human hands and his red skin was drained into the same color as human flesh. His ears were rounded without points and he was wearing a white short dress as if he came out of a hospital. His hair was messy and you could tell he was not the devil anymore because the mirror had sucked away half of his soul.

"EHHHHHHAHHHHHEHHH" screamed Professor as he ran over to Him.

"Him?" The Powerpuff Girls all said as the Punks watched him laying on the floor.

"Well at least he got the mirror to work" Brat said. "Not so much the Devil anymore is he?"

"Heh Heh. Well I guess we can go home now" Brute said.

"Oh no you don't. You are going to help us to beat Arces and get Ace back" said Buttercup.

"What, no way, that was not part of the plan, Mojo" Mojo said.

"Here is the thing. I lied" Buttercup said.

"You despicable little girl!" yelled Mojo.

"Hey I am not a little girl anymore" said Buttercup.

"Fine. I will go get him myself" as he raced towards the mirror with his latest mechanical contraption.

"Oh no you don't" screamed Buttercup as she tried to beat him toward the mirror.

"Oh great. You know, I am just going in" said Brute as she stepped into the mirror and Mojo and Buttercup jumped in right behind her as they got sucked into the mirror. Three people going in at one time overloaded the mirror causing it to shatter again.

"Not again!" screamed Bubbles.


End file.
